scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
List of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes
Season 1 of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo debuted on ABC from September 14, 1985 to December 7, 1985. Cast ]] * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Susan Blu as Flim-Flam Episodes # To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before - September 7, 1985 # Scoobra Kadoobra - September 14, 1985 # Me and My Shadow Demon - September 21, 1985 # Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye - September 28, 1985 # That's Monstertainment - October 5, 1985 # Ship of Ghouls - October 12, 1985 # A Spooky Little Ghoul Like You - October 19, 1985 # When You Witch Upon a Star - October 26, 1985 # It's a Wonderful Scoob - November 2, 1985 # Scooby in Kwackyland - November 9, 1985 # Coast-to-Ghost - November 16, 1985 # The Ghouliest Show on Earth - November 23, 1985 # Horror-Scope Scoob - December 7, 1985 Production credits The following credits are shown at the end of every episode. They reflect closely as possible as to how they are presented on-screen. * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Mitch Schauer * Story Editor and Associate Producer: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Direction Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Directors: Art Davis, Oscar Dufau, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Rudy Zamora, Alan Zaslove * Animation Directors: Robert Goe, Bill Hutton, Rick Leon, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Tim Walker * Story Direction: Cullen Blaine, Scott Jeralds, Bob Nesler, Mitch Schauer, Bob Taylor, Roy Wilson * Special Material: Chuck Couch * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Voices: Bob Arbogast, Gay Autterson, Susan Blu, Hamilton Camp, Vicki Carroll, Peter Cullen, Marshall Efron, Patricia Elliott, Dick Erdman, Bernard Erhard, Linda Gary, Joan Gerber, Philip Hartmann, Alice Hirson, Bob Holt, Arte Johnson, Casey Kasem, Marilyn Lightstone, Kenneth Mars, Edie McClurg, Don Messick, Sidney Miller, Howard Morris, Pat Musick, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, Vincent Price, Bob Ridgely, Michael Rye, John Stephenson, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Title: Mitch Schauer * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Music Composed And Conducted By: Hoyt Curtin * Music Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisors: Jim Stenstrum, Mitch Schauer * Layout Supervisors: Charlie Grosvenor, Margaret Parkes, Lew Saw * Layout Artists: Teresa Birch, Barrington Bunce, David Dunnet, Drew Gentle, Terry Hudson, Barbara Huggens, Raymond Jacobs, Ray Johnson, Terry Lee Keil, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, James Mueller, David O'Day, Linda Rowley, Aaron St. John * Character Design: Sandra Berez, Alice Hamm, Mitch Schauer, Jim Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Di Rudder, Mike Longden * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Joanna G. Romersa, Mary Guest * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Miguel Arellano, Brenda Banks, Tom Banks, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Michael Bennet, David Burgess, Oliver Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Richard Coleman, Jesse Cosio, Daniel De Lavega, Joan Drake, Hugh Fraser, Harry Holt, Bill Hutton, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ron Myrick, Robert Neslar, Kevin Petrilak, Arnulfo Rivera, Joanna G. Romersa, Virgil Ross, Ken Southworth, Mike Stribling, Bonita Versh, James T. Walker, Allen Wilzbach * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Richard Zaloudek * Background Artists: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Bob Gentle, Jonathan Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Eric Heschong, Michael Humphries, Phil Lewis, Lorraine Marue, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Patti Palmer, Jeff Riche, Jeff Richards, Ron Roesch, Marzette Quilty, Gloria Wood * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul G. Strickland, Ellen Bayley * Xerography: Star Wirth, Joan Lawson * Ink And Paint Supervisors: Alison Leopold, Donene Bailey * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S. * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera Supervisor Fernando Letteri * Camera: Steve Altman, Daniel Bunn, Curtis Hall, Glen Higa, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, Dave Valentine, Brandy Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: David Cowan, Michele Iverson, Tim Iverson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Managers: David Salter, Larry Smith, Gary Smith * Production Coordinator: Jack Pietruska * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * A Hanna-Barbera Production * ©Copyright 1985 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera Productions * A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company }} Category:Episode lists Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo